Never Quit!
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck has just returned from America from a long tour. While in America, Shuichi noticed a pain in his throat. As he continues his work in Japan and prepares for their big three day concert at Tokyo Dome, the pain becomes worse. He keeps it to himself and forces himself to sing so he wouldn't worry his friends!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Ritsuka-chan. I am sorry for the delay, I was out of town! But the good news is, I have finally got my laptop back, it is up and running again so I am looking forward to updating a lot. Thank you guys for reading my stories, it has meant so much to me~! This is my first actual Gravitation fanfic~! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Summary: Bad Luck is quickly moving up into the world of fame, they have just returned from a amazing tour in America! While Shuichi was in America he discovered that each time he sang, he began to feel a slight pain in his throat. As he continued on with the tour, it began to get worse, to the point that he could hardly stand to sing! He keeps his cool and keeps it from his friends, not wanting to let them down! What will Shuichi do as the tumor in his throat keeps getting larger! He refuses treatement because the doctor's say he might never be able to sing again! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GRAVITATION!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**

**Chapter 1- Odd**

Shuichi snored lightly on the plane. Bad Luck was just on it's way back to Japan after a long tour in America. He sighed and smiled in his sleep, dreaming of the Yuki he was going home to.

Hiro chuckled as he heard Shuichi mumble Yuki's name.

"I'm glad things worked out for him. Yuki-san came back from New York, and judging by how Shuichi is acting, everything is back to normal." he said and stretched.

Fujisaki nodded. "As long as he continues to work good, I don't really care what goes on between the two of them." he sighed.

Hiro shrugged and yawned. "How long until we land, K-san?"

K shifted. "About 30 minutes, what, you ready to get away from us so quickly?" he asked with a smirk.

Hiro sighed and shrugged again. "It would be nice to get some alone time for a bit." he said.

Fujisaki nodded. "I agree, I am so tired. I need a break from Shuichi's childish behavior." he mumbled.

Hiro laughed. "Oh he ain't that bad." he laughed.

Fujisaki shook his head. "Hmph, that's what you say, you've been around him long enough not to notice." he muttered.

Hiro sighed. "I guess so, but at least he isn't one of those overtime people, or else we wouldn't get any rest around here." he laughed.

K went and sat down in front of Sakano and was going over Bad Luck's next big gig. They talked back in forth throughout the rest of the plane ride. When they finally landed, they had this weeks plans all worked out.

Hiro stood up and shook Shuichi to wake him up. "We're home, get up." he chuckled.

Shuichi mumbled and turned over.

Hiro sighed. He thought for a moment and then grinned. "Hey, Fujisaki, is that Yuki standing out there to welcome Shuichi home?" he asked and winked at Fujisaki.

Fujisaki smirked and decided to play along. "You're right, oh and what is that in his hands? A bouquet?" he said, faking surprise.

Shuichi twitched and he jumped up and looked outside. He then turned to Hiro and Fujisaki with a playful glare. "Liars." he muttered and laughed.

Hiro laughed at Shuichi and tossed him his bags. "Well you get to go see him now." he said smiling.

K shook his head. "Not so fast my little workers, we have work to attend to first, there is a press confrence this afternoon regarding a matter of Bad Luck." he said smiling.

Shuichi and the other two groaned. "Another one! You said we could rest when we got back to Japan!" he said. "I'm going home, just wait for me Yuki!" he yelled to the sky.

K grabbed Shuichi's shoulder and took one of his guns and pointed it to his head.

"What was that, Shuichi?" K asked with a teasing grin.

Shuichi froze and laughed nervously. "I said that another press confrence would be great, fantastic!" he said in defeat.

K let him go and put his gun away and laughed. "I thought so." he said.

Hiro and Fujisaki looked at K like he was mad. "This isn't fair." they mumbled.

Shuichi sighed and then followed K and the others to the car. He hummed as they got in the car and drove down to N-G Studio. He was humming one of their newest songs, 'In the Moonlight', when a sudden pain struck his throat. He instantly stopped humming and swallowed hard, holding a groan in.

This wasn't the first time he felt a pain like this in his throat, he had felt it a few times during their concerts in America. He hadn't told the others, afraid they might assume the worst, when he was sure that it was just a cold or something.

Hiro looked out the window as they pulled up at the N-G studio. He got out and put on a pair of sunglasses along with Shiuichi and Fujisaki.

Bad Luck was well known now, so they had to disguise themselves when in public, or else be trampled. They were greatful for the attention, but sometimes it got to be to much.

They walked inside and removed their disguises and sighed.

Shuichi stretched. "Ah, home at last." he said.

A few people who were sitting in the lobby turned and smiled. "Welcome back, how was the tour?" they asked.

Shuichi blinked and smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Awesome!" he laughed.

Hiro smiled and nodded in agreement. "It was amazing, we loved it." he said.

The people nodded and then went back to their own conversations.

Shuichi sighed. "What is this press confrence about anyway?" he asked, walking with his arms behind his head.

K grinned. "We are discussing you're new band name." he said.

The three boys looked at him. "What? But what about Bad Luck!" Shuichi asked, afraid they were being seperated.

"Relax, the president thinks that it would be a good idea to give you guys a new look and name, it is for the best, don't worry nothing will be changed within the band, just the name." he said.

Shuichi crossed his arms. "What is wrong with the name that we already have?" he asked.

K sighed. "Nothing is wrong with it, but the name that we have for you guys now will further enhance your career." he said. "Just wait and see."

Shuichi frowned, not to sure about that statement. He wanted to question him further, but they had arrived at the meeting room. Shuichi sighed and put on his best smile as they walked into the room.

Camera's were flashing every second as they made their way to their seats. They put on their passes and sat down at the pannel table.

"Welcome." Sakano said to the reporters. "We thank you for coming out to the press confrence, as you know, Bad Luck has just recently got back from America and is very tired from their remarkable progress, so to keep them stress free, please hold all questions until the end." K said and sat down beside Hiro.

The door openened again and Touma Seguchi walked in. He went and took his seat beside Sakano.

Touma smiled and nodded. "Let's begin." he said formally.

"Bad Luck's tour was a amazing success, their time in America has not only gathered them new fans, but new experience to. I have to admit when the band first started out, I had very little faith in them. But as you can see now, after their many concerts, they have proved me wrong. I know have full faith in them. As a fellow rival to Bad Luck, it is an honor to be sitting here with them right now. " Touma said and smiled over at them quickly, then looked back at the press.

"Today's confrence is to infrom everyone of Bad Luck's new plans. First of all, we are putting in slight changes to Bad Luck. We have decided to come up with a better suited name for the band. Now sitting before you, is no longer Bad Luck, but Gravitation." he said.

Camera's began to flash rapidly again.

Shuichi and the other two looked at each other and blinked. "Well it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." he whispered to them.

Hiro kept smiling as the camera's continued to flash. He had grown taller and more handsome in their time in America. His hair had been cut to his shoulders in a layered look. His eyes were sharp and handsome. He had a even better smile now. He looked to the reporters and smiled when they called his name for a picture.

Shuichi raised a brow at Hiro, he sighed and shrugged. He to had grown. He was a bit thinner all over his body than what he used to be. His hair had turned to a slightly darker shade of pink. He had one long piece of hair on one side of his head, going down his left cheek and to his shoulder, while the rest was cut in layers.

Fujisaki was a little taller, his hair now reaching his shoulders and was pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes grew sharper and his features were more grown up.

Shuishi nodded. "I hope our fan's will continue to follow us under our new name!" he said to them and the camera's flashed a little more.

"Now onto our next plans." Touma said and the media turned it's attention back to him.

"Gravitation will be holding a big three day event at Tokyo Dome next month, starting on the 12th." he said. "Our hopes are to have not tickets left over on the first day. Tickets will be limited and very few will be sold at the door." he said.

Shuichi's eyes went wide when he heard they would be playing at Tokyo Dome. Tokyo Dome was one of the biggest stages in Japan. To play there was a dream that seemed so unreachable back when they'd first started, but now it was only weeks away.

Hiro smiled widely and gave high fives to Shuichi and Fujisaki as they had a mini celebration within themselves.

Touma smiled and kept the media's attention on them. "I would also like to announce the opening band for Gravitation and some guest bands who will be playing." Touma began. "Our opening performance will start with a new starting band, Black Roses. Our guests will be Nittle Grasper who will be performing during Gravitation's break."he said smiling.

Sakano glanced at Seguchi and smiled. "It would be a great honor to have Gravitation perform on the same stage as Nittle Grasper." he added in for the press.

Touma smiled. "It is us who feel greatful, our Ryuichi is looking forward to seeing Shindo-san again." he said with a slight laugh.

Shuichi grinned and gave a victory sign to the camera. "I can't wait Sakuma-san!" he said.

Hiro chuckled and Fujisaki sighed. "It is going to be an amazing experience." Hiro said smiling.

Touma smiled and then looked to the press. "Questions may be asked at this time. But please do it in a orderly fashion, one question at a time please." he said.

"How does Gravitation feel about their upcoming event at Tokyo Dome?" one guy asked.

Shuichi smiled. "I think it is awesome! When we first started it out it was only a dream to be able to play at Tokyo Dome, now here we are about to live it! How can we not be happy!" he said cheerfully.

Hiro nodded in agreement. "It is truly an experience we're looking forward to." he added in.

Fujisaki smiled. "I never thought we would make it this far, but now that we have, I can truly see that our hard work did not go to waste, thank you everyone." he said.

Another man stood up. "Was their any complications during the tour in America, I heard that there was a issue at the stage in New York, is it true?" he asked.

Sakano cleared his throat. "It is true that we had some complication in New York where we were performing. It was rather stormy and it was an outdoor stage, the concert there had to be delayed until the storm blew over, causing us to be slightly late for our next location in Washington." he said. "But we managed to get back on track a few days later." he said.

The man sat down and a woman stood up. "What is Bad Luck's feelings on the name change, will it cause any problems with your relationships together in the future?" she asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I'd have to say that I like the name Gravitation, it's like a new door that we have to step through to further move ourselves into the future. I have a positive attitude with the name and have no complaints. I do not think that it would have any effect on our relationships." he said.

Fujisaki nodded in agreement. "Bad Luck was a good name, but I have to agree with Nakano-san, I to believe it is a good choice and a new door to the future." he said.

Shuichi sighed and looked at the reporters when they turned to him.

"At first I thought that changing the name of our band, meant we had to change our relationships within it, but now I can see that it is a great decision and it will be helpful to us later on. I am happy to be in Gravitation and I look forward to more progress." he said.

The woman sat down and wrote in her tablet as another woman stood up.

"I have a friend in Washington who attended your concert. She said that it was remarkable. But she also said that Shindo-san was acting a little different on stage, she said that your voice seemed a little strained, is there a reason behind that Shindo-san?" she asked.

Shuichi felt his heart speed up for a second. Hiro and the others at the table were looking at him as well.

Shuichi sighed and smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I was feeling a little under the weather during that particular concert. I guess you could say I had a slight cold that week, but I managed to make a speedy recovery the following week." he said.

The lady sat down and then Touma stood up. "That is all for questions, thank you for coming out today and we look forward to seeing you at Tokyo Dome next month." he said.

Shuichi and the other sood up. "Victory!" he said to the camera before it cut off, then relaxed as he and the others made their way out of the meeting room.

Touma turned to them and smiled. "Good job everyone, you've done great this past few months." he said.

Shuichi laughed and smiled widely. "We did put a lot of work into our songs this time. Thank you for supporting us while supporting your own band as well." he said.

Touma nodded and smiled. "Well I must be going, I have other matters to attend to. Ryuichi looks forward to seeing you Shindo-san." he said and turned and walked off.

Shuichi waved as he left and then turned to Sakano with puppy eyes. "Can I go home now, please." he begged.

Sakano sighed and smiled. "You guys can take the rest of today off, but you have to be back here at the studio for tomorrow. We need to prepare for the performances at Tokyo Dome. So be here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning." he said.

Shuichi nodded quickly. "Mmkay, bye guys!" he said and took off. He panted as he ran down the street to where his home with Yuki was at. After Shuichi went to New York to find Yuki, he managed to persuade him to come back home. Now they lived together in an apartment that was similar to Yuki's old one.

He huffed as he climbed the stairs, he hoped that Yuki was home. He had missed him so much, he wasn't able to see him these past three months, so he was really excited.

Shuichi almost jumped up the last flight of steps and sped to the door. He pulled his key out and put it in the lock and opened the door quietly. He tiptoed inside and smiled when he heard computer keys from the room down the hall.

He quietly sat his bags down and tiptoed silently to the door of that room. He peeked inside and smiled as he saw Yuki sitting in his work chair, completely wrapped up in what he was doing. He smiled and sighed. He didn't want to bother him while he was working, so he went into the livingroom and sat down on the black leather sofa.

He laid back on it and closed his eyes. Finally he was home. He soaked up the smell of expensive coffee and the cigerettes that Yuki smoked. He smiled and relaxed into the couch and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Yuki got up out of his work chair a few hours later and stretched. He picked up his coffee cup and walked into the kitchen, not seeing Shuichi asleep on the couch when he walked by the livingroom.

He stirred his coffee up and leaned agains the counter and took a sip of it and sighed. He then heard someone sigh, causing him to jump slightly. He looked in the livingroom, squinting his eyes a little in the darkness and blinked.

He walked over to the lamp on the table and turned it on to see who it was more clearly. He looked over at Shuichi and then sighed. "When did you get here." he whispered quietly. He stared at Shuichi for a few more moments and then sat down. He smiled a little. He had missed Shuichi while he was away, of course he enjoyed the quietness to, but he still missed being around him.

He got up and went to the closet in his room and pulled out a blanket and took into the livingroom, laid it over Shuichi and then went to bed. He yawned and laid on his stomach as he to drifted off into a sleep. It suprised him a little, the whole time Shuichi was away, he had a hard time falling asleep each night...But now that he was back and in the same house with him, he felt it quite easy. He smiled slightly and slept peacefully.

The next day would very busy for Shuichi, there was much to do in preparations for the concert, and so little time to do it.

**Thank you for reading it~! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! There are many more chapters to go. I'm not the type of person who only rights like five chapters and ends the story, nooooo way! I like going all out and expand the stories, it makes it much better! I love writing lots of chapters, there is so much to put in each one! I have great plans for this story in the future! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**NEXT TIME: Shuichi is going back and forth through the jobs they had planned and notices the pain has grew much worse that it was in America. He manages to keep it under control and tries to maintain himself while they work up to the concert. Will he be able to stand singing those three days when it comes? Follow the story and find out~! Ryuichi's first apperance in the story is in Chapter 2~! PLEASE READ! THANK YOU~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far~! I have had fun writing this one. I hope you guys will give me some great reviews~! Thank you guys! You guys have made me happy with your reviews for my other stories, I am proud to say that THE BET has finally made it to a 100 and some reviews! THANK YOU EVERYONE~! I hope you will give the same support for this story that you guys gave for that one! Anyway, enough about that, here is the second chapter of Never Quit!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~! THANK YOU**

**!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Gravitation or any of it's contents!**

**Chapter 2- Discovery**

Shuichi woke up around seven the next morning. He sat up and stretched and got up and went to the bathroom. He yawned and got a quick shower and dressed himself.

He was looking forward to their performance at Tokyo Dome next month, but not the preparations leading up to it. All the rehearsals, stage rehearsals, plans, photoshoots, and costume arranging was going to be tough.

He smiled and left the bathroom and went down the hall to where Yuki's bedroom was. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. He smiled softly as he saw his precious lover still sleeping. He smiled and blew him a silent kiss and turned and headed out.

He took his time getting to N-G studio. He left a little earlier so he could go by and get him some snacks for the day. He made sure he put his disguise on before he left the house, he didn't want to be be trampled by a stampede of fans, that happened several times in New York and then in Washington and California, he learned his lesson by now.

Shuichi walked inside the convience store about a block away from the studio. He looked around and thought of some things that Hiro and Fujisaki might like and bought them. When he finished he had three bags in his hands. "Maybe this was to much." he mumbled to himself and walked down the street.

He walked inside N-G studios and ran to catch an open elevator up to the third floor. He hummed as he waited to reach his floor. He smiled and then hummed louder. He stopped suddenly when he felt a shock go through his throat. He doubled over and caught himself on his knee's and clutched his throat. He swallowed hard and flinched. "Ugh." he groaned.

He panted a little and tried to soothe the sharp pain in his throat. After a few more moments, it managed to dull out and then finally went away. He stood up and shook his head and picked up the bags he dropped.

_'This isn't good...this is the fourth time.'_ he thought to himself as he walked to meeting room 4. He went in and sat down.

"Oh Shindo-san, you're here a little earlier than I expected." Sakano said.

"Yeah. I just felt like coming in a little early, Yuki was asleep anyway." he said and pulled a drink out of one of the bags he brought.

"I see you came with plenty of snack. So you should have no reason to leave the studio until we finished." K said walking into the room with a gleam in his eyes.

Shuichi laughed nervously. "Maybe I should have waited." he said and smiled. "I'm all fired up. Just two and a half weeks until the concert, there is not time to rest." he said and smiled widely.

K grinned and leaned against the wall. "That's the spirit. Now, there is someone who is bugging me to see you. It's good you got here earlier, it's better to get it over with now than have him interupt us later." he said sighing. "You can come in Ryuichi." he said.

Shuichi turned to face the door and smiled. "Sakuma-san?" he said happily as Ryuichi walked into the door dressed in his Kumagoro costume.

"Shuichi, it's been so long, I thought you were never coming back." Ryuichi said and pounced on Shuichi playfully.

Shuichi laughed and gave Ryuichi a high five. "It has been awhile." he said smiling and ran a hand through his hair.

Ryuichi nodded. "I can't wait to perform with you guys at Tokyo Dome!" he said smiling widely.

Shuichi nodded. "Me either, it is an honor." he said. "But of course we aren't going to go easy on you guys just because you're Nittle Grasper." he said.

Ryuichi smiled. "Our feelings are the same." he said smiling.

The door opened a few seconds later and a purple haired woman walked in. "Ryuichi! Stop running from me! There isn't any time for playing, Touma is going to be real upset if you don't come to rehersal right now." she said.

Ryuichi blinked and laughed and ran out of the room. "You got to catch me first Noriko-chan~!" he said and ran out of the room. Noriko sighed and waved and walked out.

Ryuichi popped his head back in a second later. "Oh, see you later Shuichi!" he said and laughed. Noriko growled and grabbed him by the ear and drug him off.

"Ouch Noriko-chan, that hurts~!"he complained and waved bye to Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled and sat down.

"So how did it go with Yuki last night, Shuichi?" K asked and sat down on the sofa near the t.v.

Shuichi sighed and smiled. "I didn't get to talk to him last night, he was busy working and I didn't want to disturb him, so I just slept on the couch. He probably didn't know I was home." he said softly.

K blinked. "So Yuki doesn't know you're back yet?" he asked.

Shuichi shrugged. "Unless he saw my bags or came into the livingroom last night, then no." he said smiling. "But it's okay, I will see him tonight, if this doesn't take all night." he said and sighed.

Sakano nodded. "If everything gets done smoothly, we should be done by this afternoon." he said.

Shuichi groaned and laid his head on the table. "Hopefully sooner than that." he said.

"Yo, Shuichi! It's a surprise to see you here early." Hiro said and walked in the room.

Shuichi sat up. "Just thought I'd get here early, if Fujisaki will hurry, we can be done earlier than this afternoon, that is if we start early." he said.

Fujisaki walked in. "I've been here since six o'clock this morning, I was the one waiting on you guys." he said and yanwed.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out. "Well let's get this over with, I want to spend time with Yuki." he said and stood up. "What is first?" he asked.

Sakano looked at the schedule book. "First of all we have a photoshoot session, I will call them and telling them we are ready a little bit earlier than expected. Then after that we need to rush over to the mall where you're going to be having an autograph session." he said.

Shuichi nodded and jumped up. "Yeah! Let's get started!" he said, excitement in his voice.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah, let's do it." he said and followed Shuichi and the others out of the room.

They rushed into the car and headed down to the photoshoot area. They quickly got there and got their outfits and hair done. They walked into a room that had a white screen and floor.

Shuichi and the others moved in the way the photographer told them to and did the poses that were requested by some fans. They took solo pictures, and tons of group pictures.

After they were done with the first section, they went and quickly got dressed in the second session. This time they were all wearing black.

Hiro was wearing a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned down to his lower stomach and was tucked into his pants, a black chain dangled freely on his chest. He had on black shoes and black jeans that had tears in them slightly above the knee's.

Fujisaki had on a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt that had tears up and down the arms and sides. He had a silver chain necklace hanging down to his stomach. His pants were tight and had a tear in one of the legs. His shoes were black and were the same style as Hiro's.

Shuichi was wearing a black, long-sleeved belly shirt that had a rip in it from one shoulder to the middle of the shirt. He was wearing long black dress pants with a gold chain hanging from his belt to one of his back belt loops. His shoes were the same as the others, but had a slight gold trim around them. He had a long black jacket that almost touched the floor as well.

They posed for those pictures that were taken with different colored backgrounds. Finally after three hours of many costumes changes and posing, they were finished with the photoshoot.

They quickly got dressed and ran to the van, avoiding the screaming fans that surrounded one side of the van. They were guarded by their body guards as they entered the van.

Shuichi waved to the screaming fans as they drove off. He sighed and sat back in his seat. "What is after the autograph session?" he asked, already slightly tired from all that standing and fast changing clothes session.

Sakano looked at the schedule and sighed. "Then we have a private interview at the restaurant, Zepp, near the clubhouse you opened up for ASK last year." he said. "You won't be eating anything until after the interview, so please hang refrain from eating until then." he said.

Shuichi sighed and groaned. "How long is this interview going to last and how much time will we have to eat afterwards?" he asked.

K smiled. "The interview is only thirty minutes, you'll still have about twenty minutes to eat before we have to be at our next location." he said.

This time Hiro, Fujisaki, and Shuichi sighed together. "This is going to be a long day." Fujisaki said.

Hiro nodded. "So much to do, so little time in the day." he mumbled.

Sakano smiled. "Oh come on guys, if we answer all their questions quickly, we might just finish early." he said.

Shuichi looked out the window as they drove. "Yeah, yeah." he said. He stared into space, thinking of what he and Yuki would do if they got some time to spend together this afternoon. He knew that he would tell Yuki about his time in America, but he would try not to talk so much, he didn't want to talk Yuki's head off. He did have work to do himself after all.

_'Ah, because of our jobs, we don't have a lot of time to spend together...Yuki, hopefully we can just relax one day soon, our next time off maybe.'_ he thought to himself.

Sakano cleared his throat, bringing Shuichi back from his precious daydreams of Yuki. "We're here, be careful there are a lot of people out here waiting to see you. Stay close to your guards or you may get trampled." he said laughing nervously.

Shuichi and the other two grinned at each other and gave each other a high five. "Let's do this." they said and got ready to get out.

The body guards got out first and cleared a space for them to walk down. The door to the white van opened and they got out.

The fan's began to scream loudly when they saw them step out.

Shuichi smiled and waved to the screaming girls and boys. He even high-fived some of them.

They walked inside and the guards shut and locked the doors until they got ready and got to their seats.

Shuichi, Fujisaki, and Hiro were getting their face powdered and ready for the signings.

Hiro smiled. "The best of luck guys, may our hands still be intact when we leave." he laughed.

Fujisaki nodded and laughed a little. "You got that right, the session in America gave me major finger cramps." he said.

Shuichi smiled and laughed. He looked at Sakano and K. "What are you guys going to be doing while our hands slave away?" he asked.

K shrugged. "What we always do, stand and monitor, make sure no one takes a picture until it's the appropriate time." he said.

Shuichi nodded. "Sounds good." he said and smiled widely. He loved meeting his fans face to face. The sparkles in their eyes told him that they really liked his songs, the songs that he himself wrote. A star's fans is their biggest priority, to him at least.

"Are we ready sir?" one of the guards asked.

Sakano looked at his watch and nodded. "We're ready." he said.

The guard nodded and walked down to the doors and opened them up.

Fans came running in screaming and holding papers and camera's. Some even had cellphones out, ready to take pictures when the time was right.

Shuichi smiled at the first people in line and waved. "Hello, what is your name?" he asked.

"Meiko." the girl said, trying hard not to scream. She bit her lip and smiled widely with a blush on her face. "It is an honor to see you Shindo-san." she whispered.

Shuichi smiled. "It's nice to meet you to Meiko-chan." he said and signed a group picture of him and the others. "Thank you for your support." he said smiling.

Meiko moved down the line and got the other's signatures and then stepped out of line.

Shuichi smiled at the next person. "Hello, thank you for your support!" he said cheerfully and signed the picture of him and greeted the next person.

Shuichi and the others kept signing for what seemed like forever when a buzzer went off.

"Alright, attention please. This session is now over, the next session will begin in fifteen minutes. Please excuse us while we take a short break." Sakano said and bowed.

Shuichi and the others got up and bowed and then were guided to a small break room down the hall.

Their fans were calling out their names to get their attention. They wanted to follow them so badly, and that made the others smile.

Shuichi walked into the room and sat down at the table. He sighed and slumped into the chair. "My hands...ugh." he mumbled.

Sakano chuckled as he handed them some drinks. "Just a little bit more to go, we've already reached the halfway mark. We've locked the doors to others, we told them to come to the next session next month." he said.

Shuichi smiled and laughed and stood up with a victory looking face. "Man, fans are amazing!" he said happily.

Hiro nodded. "Yes they are." he said.

Fujisaki sighed. "Where does he get his energy?" he mumbled in more of a statement than a question.

Hiro shrugged. "No idea." he said and sat back in his chair to enjoy his drink.

They rested for the rest of the fifteen minutes and then headed back out. They sat down and stretched their fingers some and waved to their fans.

When Shuichi sat down, he felt a little lightheaded. His throat throbbed slightly. He motioned for K to come over.

"_I think I need another drink._" he whispered to him.

K nodded and left the room for a second and came back with a water. "Is this good?"he asked.

Shuichi nodded and took it, he drunk a little from it and then sat it on the table.

"May I have your attention please!" Sakano called throughout the room. "This is the second and final session for this month's autograph session here at the mall. I'd like to remind you that we will be holding more sessions in other malls throught this week, so if you aren't able to get one today, please go to another mall during the times on the papers we handed you. Thank you!" he said and then went and stood by K.

Shuichi smiled at the person in his line. "Hello there." he said to the young girl.

She blushed and smiled at him and handed him a picture of himself. "Hello Shindo-san." he said.

"And who might I be writing this to?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Yuri-chan." she said.

Shuichi smiled. "Well Yuri-chan, it was a pleasure meeting you." he said and signed the picture and handed it back to her.

She nodded and waved and went to the others.

Shuichi leaned over in his chair to see how many he had left in his line. He had maybe sixty left to do. He sighed and smiled at his next person.

He continued to sign the pictures until his last person showed up. He smiled at the last girl and signed her picture. He noticed the girl was eyeing his water bottle. He blinked and stared at his water bottle and then he looked to the girl.

Shuichi looked at K and K winked and nodded. Shuichi smiled and looked to the girl.

He picked up his waterbottle, causing the girl to jump a little as if she'd been staring into space. He smiled and signed his water bottle and held it out to her.

"Would you like to keep it, I have plenty more." he said.

The girl's eyes lit up and she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my god! Thank you Shindo-san, I swear I will take good care off it!" she said and wiped her eyes.

Shuichi smiled softly. "Thank you, please continue to come to our concerts!" he said smiling at her.

She nodded and went to the other's pannels for signatures.

Shuichi sat back in his chair, feeling a little bit better than he had before. He smiled. That was the first time he'd ever given a personal belonging to another fan. He smiled as he saw the girl glance at him once more and waved before she got into another line that was for the picture taking.

Shuichi and the other stood up and stretched. They then walked over to another side of the room where there was four areas with red rope in the shape of a rectangle that were connected to the wall.

Shuichi and the others went and stood in their seperate rectangles and waited for the lines to come over.

"May I have your attention please, we have some rules to go over before we start taking pictures with the idols!" K said, his voice quieting the loud talking.

"Now, first of all, those of you who want group shots, need to make a line against the wall over to the right, you will be going last. Those who want single photo's please make lines in front of the person you want them from." he said and watched as girls and boys ran to each of the the members.

They were pushing and shoving each other to get first.

K sighed and then cleared his throat and stood up in a chair to get their attention. "Please do not push or shove, everyone will get their picture, so please remain calm. Please do not pass anyone and wait your turn. Now please remain quiet while we go over a few short rules." he said.

"First of all, please do not cling to the members. Only two pictures will be allowed with each member, and only one with all of them together." he began. "If you are with a group of friends, only three may be allowed at a time, no more than three please. Please refrain from touching them in inappropriate ways, anyone who does, will be escorted out immediately. so keep your hands to yourselves" he said.

"And last, please do not harm the members, anyone who physically harms any of them, will be escorted out and will be permantly banded from all concerts and autograph sessions, so please be respectful." he said and stepped off the chair and stood against a wall behind Shuichi and the others.

Their guards were standing close by if anything was to go wrong.

Shuichi smiled as a highschool girl walked into the rectangle with a die-hard fan look on. "Shindo-san, oh my god this is to good to be true!" she squealed.

Shuichi laughed and smiled. "Hello." he said, his voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and shook it off and fought off his dizziness as the girl stood beside him.

"C-can I hug you?" she asked.

Shuichi smiled and nodded and put his arm around her shoulder as they took a picture. "Thank you for your support." he said and welcomed the next one. This time it was a group.

He glanced over at Hiro and Fujisaki's lines and grinned at them. They were really popular to. He smiled and kept taking pictures.

Finally after all the pictures were over, they were able to go to their next scheduled job.

They pulled up at the restaurant and got out. There were no fans lurking about, since this was a private interview.

Shuichi walked into the restaurant and sniffed in the good scent of food, causing his stomach to growl loudly. "Aw man, I want to eat now." he sighed. He clenched his fist and patted his chest. "Yeah, alright next job! Let's do it!" he said cheerfully.

K nodded and led them over to a table where a woman with brown hair was sitting. She stood up as they approached.

"Welcome, Gravitation, thank you for accepting my request." she said and invited them to sit.

Once everyone sat down she clicked on her tape recorder.

"This is Kuranuma Sakura, here with the much talked about Gravitation. So tell me boys, how did your group come to be?" she asked.

Hiro smiled. "It started when we were in highschool, well Shuichi and me at least, Fujisaki here didn't come in until later." he said.

Shuichi nodded. "We were at my house watching some of Nittle Grasper's concerts on tape, and then out of nowhere I had an idea to create a band of our own. Of course it just started out as a hobby, but then we got better and then we decided to try it as our career." he said.

Hiro nodded. "As you can see it worked out pretty well, although it was difficult in the beginning, only a few gigs here and there at restaurants. Finally Sakano-san finally found us and told us he would manage our band if we decided to go further. So naturally, we accepted." he said.

Shuichi nodded. "Then a few months later, Fujisaki came along. At first I didn't like the idea of him joining, not because of him, but just because I was so used to it only being mine and Hiro's band. But we became friends and everything is working out smoothly." he said.

"I see, very interesting indeed. How old are you guys? You look fairly young." she asked.

Shuichi smiled. "Despite what I look like, I just turned twenty last month." he said.

Hiro smiled. "I am twenty as well as of two months ago." he said.

Fujisaki smiled. "I am the youngest of the three of us, I just turned nineteen three months ago." he said smiling.

Sakura smiled and nodded and looked down at her notepad. "So guys, where do you see yourself two years from now?" she asked smiling.

Shuichi smiled and put up a victory sign. "Of course we will be number one in Japan!" he said.

Sakura smiled. "Oh really? I look forward to it." she said.

Shuichi laughed and smiled. "Me to." he said.

Sakura looked down at her pamplet. "Shindo-san, it would seem that you are dating Yuki Eeri, how is life with the famous author?" she asked smiling.

Shuichi faltered and glanced at K, who shook his head no.

"No comment, sorry no questions about my personal life." he said.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry." she said.

Hiro cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Do you guys have any upcoming plans for the summer, I hear that a band's most busy time is during summer, will you guys be taking a break any during summer?" she asked.

Sakano spoke then. "Gravitation has a lot planned for this summer, so vacation time hasn't been decided yet, but we hope to finish some things early this spring before summer hits. But as of yet, we have no plans for summer vacation." he said.

Shuichi groaned inwardly, less time he had with Yuki. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost five-thirty in the afternoon now. He looked at K who smiled.

"Well, that is about it for our time." Sakano said and looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked a the clock as if she wanted it to go back in time a little bit. "Thank you for your time and this is Sakura-san with Gravitation, see you next time." she said and turned off the recorder.

Sakura stood up and shook hands with all of them and then left after gathering her things.

Shuichi then picked up a menu and ordered himself something to eat along with the others.

They ate quickly and then got ready to leave for their final event for the day.

Shuichi smiled as he sat in the car. Finally, the last thing until he got to go home to Yuki. He hoped that Yuki wouldn't be to busy. He smiled and bit his lip in happiness.

He then winced as he felt another shock go through his throat...this time was worse and more stronger than the others. He felt slightly feverish, but he pushed it aside. He kept thinking of a waiting Yuki at home to keep himself going. He smiled again and attempted to get some rest before they arrived at their next area.

**WHOA, my fingers hurt OwO. Anyway, sorry that was a long chapter, I feel like I stretched it out to long, I don't want to bore you guys! So please hand in there, the next chapter won't be as drug out as this one, I promise. I just wanted to add what I thought went with an idol's life, what their jobs were like and stuff, but the good stuff is next.**

**NEXT TIME: Shuichi finally gets home after all his events and rushes home. Sadly, Yuki had to go to an interview of his own, and won't be back until late that night. While waiting for Yuki, Shuichi has a bad spell with his throat and ends up passing out in the floor, what will Yuki think?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~! THANK YOU O3O (mwahh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again~! I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. I apologize for the long and drug out chapter last time, I just had so much to put in it. Anyway, here is the next chapter lol**

**!DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION**

**Chapter 3- Time **

Shuichi panted as he ran home. He had finally finished up work for today. He ran up the steps and then quickly unlocked the door. He walked in and ran to find Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm home." he called and looked around the place. He went to Yuki's work room and sighed.

"He must be out doing something." he said and sighed. He smiled and sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the channels and stopped when he saw Yuki's face.

He smiled. "He had an interview today." he said. He stretched and laid back on the couch.

_'If he gets home soon, we can spend time together before I have to head into work tomorrow.'_ he thought.

He sat up and went into the kitchen and made him a sandwhich and poured him some drink. He looked at the clock, it was almost nine now. He hadn't thought that their last event to take so long. They had to attend a dinner with other bands and introduce ourselves to the higher ups.

Shuichi at his food as he watched the interview of Yuki. He watched his every move, wishing that he was there.

The phone rang a few minutes later and Shuichi got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

_'Hello, is this Shuichi?'_ the voice asked.

"Yes, is that you Mika-san?" he asked.

_'Yes, is Eeri around?' _she asked.

"He is at an interview, but I will tell him you called." he said.

_'Alright. Are you alright? You seem kinda off, Sakano told Touma that you were sick in Washington.'_ she asked.

Shiuichi paused and then quickly responded. "Yeah, I am feeling a lot better now though, back on track." he said with a slight laugh.

Mika was quiet on the other line for a few seconds.

_'Alright, I got to go." _she said. _'Try not to worry Yuki.'_ she said and then hung up.

Shuichi sighed and sat the phone back on the base and went and finished up his sandwhich. He sighed and watched as Yuki's interview ended.

He smiled and went and got a quick shower and sat in the kitchen until Yuki got there.

He worked on a puzzle book and hummed to himself. He smiled and then began to sing one of Ryuichi's songs that he liked.

He glanced at the clock every few minutes as he hummed.

He was just about to stand up to get him a refill on drink when a sharp pain shot through his throat, causing him to drop his glass on the floor, causing it to break. He fell to his knee's and clutched his throat. He was gasping as he tried to get himself off the ground, but his eyes started to water and he collapsed to the floor.

"Yu...ki." he gasped before he lost conciousness. He laid there on the floor breathing roughly.

Meanwhile Yuki was just arriving back at home. He placed his keys in a bowl and went into the livingroom.

He glanced at the t.v and sighed. _'The brat must be home.'_ he thought.

He walked all the way back to the bedroom to see if Shuichi was asleep. He glanced around the room before walking to his study to see if he was there. He mumbled when he didn't see Shuichi in there.

He sighed and shrugged, assuming that Shuichi had just came and left.

Yuki took his coat off and hung it up on the coat hanger and walked into the kitchen to fix him something to drink. He walked in and froze.

He blinked as he saw Shuichi laying on the ground beside a broken glass.

He quickly went over to him and got down on his knee's.

"Hey, Shuichi? Shuichi? Shuichi?" he asked after shaking him a few times.

His heart thudded as he remembered his old teacher lying on the floor dead. He stared at Shuichi as if he were dead as well.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts a moment later and ran to the phone and called the ambulance. He gave them the information and then went back to where Shuichi was on the floor.

His heart was racing with worry, it wasn't like him to feel this way...but ever since Shuichi had came after him in America, he felt more strongly for him. Yes, he was cold to him often, but he didn't want him gone.

"Shuichi...wake up." he whispered.

There was knocks on the door followed by people coming in. The paramedics walked into the kichen a few seconds later.

"Is this the boy?" one of the guys asked and leaned down and began to check Shuichi's vitals.

"He has a slight abnormalty in his blood pressure. He appears to have a high fever to. When did he first start showing symptoms?" the man asked Yuki.

Yuki's eyes were wide the whole time. "I don't know, this is the first time I've seen him in three months, he just got back from America yesterday." he said.

The paramedic nodded. "Are you his legal guardian?" he asked. "Do you know if he is allergic to anything?" they questioned.

Yuki shook his head. "No, he is an adult, and I don't know if he has any allergies." he replied as calmly as he could. He wasn't used to being this worried about someone, and a guy at that. It was completely different from how he usually reacted.

The paramedic nodded and then checked Shuichi's pulse. "His pulse is slightly off, but not a threat. We need to move him to the hospital to further investigate his condition."he said.

Yuki nodded. "Alright." he said and stood up and followed them out the door as they wheeled the EMS bed out to the truck.

Yuki walked over to his car as his sister was pulling up.

Mika walked quickly over to Yuki and looked over what was happening.

"Eiri, what is going on? What is wrong with Shindo?" she asked and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, suprised at how worried Yuki looked.

"I don't know, I came home and he was in the floor, he wouldn't wake up." he whispered, his voice strained a little.

Mika looked at Yuki. "Eiri let me drive." she said and pushed him to the passenger seat and then got in the other side and buckled. She pulled off after the ambulance and followed closly behind them.

She glanced over at Yuki. _'This isn't like him...he must really care for Shindo.'_ she thought to herself.

They arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards. The ambulance took Shuichi inside and to the emergency room.

The doctors looked over him and ran test. He ran his hands over certain parts of Shuichi's body to see if he reacted to any pain. He ran his hand up Shucihi's shoulder, squeezing lightly at each touch. He then ran his hand over Shuich's throat and stopped.

"Nurse, write down what I am telling you, my hands are occupied." he said and sighed and put on gloves and opened Shuichi's mouth.

He took what looked like a popsicle stick and pressed Shuichi's tongue down and looked down his throat. He sighed and pulled away and closed his mouth and then began to touch at Shuichi's neck again.

"Ready, doctor?" the nurse said and watched him examine Shuichi's neck.

"The patient has developed a knot inside the vocal chords area, it seems it has grown rapidly, judging by the affects it's having on his body." he began.

The nurse nodded and wrote down what the doctor was saying quickly.

"The patient seems to be having no difficulty breathing, but judging by the looks of his vocal chords, he has trouble speaking. Since he is a singer, the strain on his vocal chords is even more great." he said.

The nurse wrote it down. "So what is causing the problem, doctor?" she asked.

The doctor rubbed his temples. "The patient has a rapidly growing tumor in his throat." he said.

The nurse frowned and looked at Shuichi. "Oh dear...what actions should we take? Is it to late to save?" he asked.

The doctor looked at the pictures of Shuichi's inner throat they had taken. "The tumor is getting bigger each time he uses his vocal chords...if it keeps going like this, it could completely swell the throat and he will suffocate, that is if the cancer doesn't take him first." he said. "But by the looks of it. We can take it out...the only thing is, he won't be able to speak or sing again." he said and sighed and sat back in his chair.

The nurse nodded. "But at least he will live." she whispered.

The doctor nodded. "But we can't do anything without his permission...if he refuses treatment, then we have no choice but to let it go." he said.

The nurse nodded and handed the clipboard to the doctor. "I wonder how the rest of the band will take it." she said.

Shuichi stirred and winced and opened his eyes slowly.

The doctor rolled his chair beside his bed. "Good evening, Shindo-san. I am Doctor Nakamura." he said and looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked around confused. "What am I doing here? What happened?" he asked, his voice groggy.

Doctor Nakamura looked at Shuichi. "Well you collapsed at Eiri-san's place. You were unresponsive so he called the hospital and we had you brought here." he said.

Shuichi sat up quickly. "Wait, who all knows I am here?" he asked.

Doctor Nakamura smiled and made Shuichi lay back down. "Don't worry, Shindo-san. Only Mika-san and Eiri-san is here at the moment. We thought it would be best to keep a low profile, seeing how you are a famous star now." he said.

Shuichi sighed and winced when he did. He rubbed his throat and looked at the doctor. "So...how much do you know?" he asked.

Doctor Nakamura looked at Shuichi and sighed. "So you already knew about your condition, I guess I should've known. After all the person who is sick always knows first, but anyway, Shuichi you need surgery...and you know what will happen if you have surgery. I know it may be hard, but I want you to think seriously about this. " he said.

Shuichi shook his head. "I can't have the surgery...and I don't want Hiro and the others knowing about this. I will make it to Tokyo Dome!" he said.

Doctor Nakamura sighed and looked at him. "If you keep on going likes this...it could cause death. Even so, are you willing to risk it?" he asked.

Shuichi looked down into his lap. "Die...I have a deal to make. I will have the surgery after the concert...on the last day of the concert I will tell the fans that I am going away...of course I will tell them I will be back, so they'll have something to look forward to." he said smiling.

Doctor Nakamura sighed. "You have to be careful...I don't agree with this, just so you know, if I could I would force you to have the surgery right away, no matter what you have to give up. But I know that you won't even budge, so I won't argue...but Shindo-san...Please keep in mind, if you die, how would Eiri-san feel?" he said and stood up.

Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't know." he whispered and then sighed.

"Another thing doctor. I only want Yuki to know...nobody else. I only want him to know...please." he whispered.

Doctor Nakamura sighed. "Alright." he said. He sighed and turned. "Rest up. I will fill Eiri-san in." he said and walked out of the room.

Shuichi laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, not willing to fight the sleep that was overcoming him. He yawned and dozed off. He wondered how Yuki would take it.

**Well that is it for this chapter, sorry for the delay :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I will try to update as soon as I can. I am trying for my art teaching liscense. So hang in there for me :D Please review, I have loved the reviews I have recived so far, and I hope to get more. PLEASE REVIEW~! THANK YOU~!**


End file.
